Rosalie
Princess Rosalie "Rose" '''is the main protagonist of the Wattpad story Queen of Despair. She is the daughter of Hades and an unnamed woman who is presumed to be a goddess. She also is the older half-sister of Mal the future queen of Auradon.and the older sister of Hadie. She is very protective of her family and who she loves, she is the maternal figure of all her sister's friends and the number one person to come to when they need advice. Originally not wanting to come to Auradon she quickly changed her mind once she met her future father-in-law former king of Auradon, Beast who she soon falls in love with. '''Background Information Personality Rosalie is very protective of her family and who she loves the most. The maternal figure of a lot of the kids on the Isle who have never been loved. She is the number one person for people to come to when they need advice. Don't let her sweet and innocent look fool you if you betray her she will get very vindictive. When she wants something she will do everything and anything she has to get what she wants and will succeed. Never takes anything for granted especially after her father died and was brought back to life and imprisoned on the Isle. The woman every girl is envious of and every man wants. Physical Appearance She is described as a woman with black hair as dark as the night and chocolate brown eyes that can hypnotize anyone. Standing at only 5'5" she brings her greatest fashion taste to the table. Wears mostly blacks, dark purples, and other dark colors. Dresses and cloaks are what she usually wears. She brings out her best clothes for special occasions. Her closets are filled to the brim with expensive pieces and the biggest jewelry selection for any style she even designs her own fashion sometimes. Powers & Abilities Rosalie, being the daughter of Hades, possesses the following powers: * Pyrokinesis: 'Like her father, she has the ability to create fire from her hair whenever she is angry, stressed or over-emotional. She can also manifest fire from her hands whenever she needs to defend her family or light something up. * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Ability to create, manipulate, and shape darkness and shadows to black out the whole town into a pit of darkness. * '''Smoke Manipulation: '''Create and manipulate smoke that overtime of inhalation can cause severe respiratory problems and even the death of their victim. * '''Demon Summoning: '''Summoning demons and demonic entities to terrorize, wreak havoc and do their master's evil bidding on their command. * '''Necromancy: '''Manipulating the dead, death and death-forces or souls for good or evil in various ways. She can also communicate with the deceased by summoning their spirit or raising them bodily to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. * '''Teleportation: '''To travel from one place to another by not physically being present in the space in between their travels. * '''Immortality: ' Not being able to age or even die at all by any means necessary. '''Trivia * She doesn't know who her mother is but only of what she heard that her mother is presumably a goddess. * She's made her own fashion pieces sometimes. * Learns how to design and sew from her friend Evie. * Her and Evie used to have fashion shows down the blocks of the Isle. * She is the oldest of her siblings. * Hades' relationship with her step-mother Maleficent was toxic. * She had to break up fights between her father and step-mother on multiple occasions. * Shielded Mal from the arguments that happened every day. * Hates bullies and people who pick on her siblings. * Can't stand not getting what she wants.